Leo Akaba
"Reo Akaba", the Japanese romanization, and "Professor", the moniker, redirect here. |romaji = Akaba Reo |image = |base = 赤馬 零王 |furigana = あかば れお |enname = Leo Akaba |frname = Léo Akaba |englishv = Marc Thompson}} Leo Akaba ( Akaba Reo), also known as the Professor (プロフェッサー Purofessā), is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, the husband of Himika Akaba and is the father of Reiji Akaba, though he abandoned the family before the adoption of Reira. He is responsible for Academia's attacks on the Xyz Dimension. According to his voice actor, Leo is a character with high importance and a great impact to the story. Due to his position and machinations, he is the main antagonist of the series. Appearance Leo Akaba appears as a middle-aged tan-skinned bald man with light blue eyes, who wears a purple colored militaristic outfit with several black buttons, a purple cape with a black ending, and a pair of grey boots. He also has a black belt with a red line which both end in a button on the front, and what appear to be red circular strings across his chest with a pair of black gloves on his hands. His perhaps most noticeable traits are the armored plate at the left side of his head with what appears to be a red circular lens, and pronounced blood vessels on the top of his head. Etymology "零" ("rei") means "zero" or "nothing", while "王" ("ō") means "king". The normal reading of Reo's name would be "Reiō"; however, it is read as "Reo" instead, so Reo's name is pronounced exactly like "Leo" in Japanese. Personality At this point, very little of Leo's personality is revealed. He seems to be heartless enough to abandon his home and family, seen when he forcefully sent Reiji back to Maiami City, and willing enough to commit genocide on the Xyz Dimension and attacking innocent people at Standard Dimension. He is pragmatic not punishing his subordinates for their failures in contrast to Jean-Michel Roget, who electrocutes Yūya, brainwashes and places mind control devices in his enforcer Sergey and Security (in all cases causing an unknown degree of brain damage) and observing screams of pain with sadistic delight. He appears to have charisma and be a good leader, as apparently everybody at Academia obeys him and most of them finds it extremely difficult to betray him. Unlike many people in Academia, Leo doesn't enjoy harming others and take pleasure in others suffering. He was shown to be visibly annoyed when Doctor used Parasite Monsters to brainwash the bracelet girls and reacted in shock when Yūri ruthlessly sealed Asuka Tenjōin into a card. However, he doesn't hesitate to use brute force if it means he can achieve his goal, which means he stands by the philosophy of the end justify the means. History Past Leo was a resident of the Original Dimension and a professor developing new possibilities with Real Solid Vision. He then decided to use Duel Monsters with it and found out the compatibility between them were perfect. After studying the monsters, Leo was able to give them mass and was praised all over the world for leading Dueling into a new era. However, a Duelist named Zarc started Dueling in a violent manner and declared his desire to destroy the entire world, surprising Leo. He watched as Zarc attacked everyone with his four dragons and escaped the stadium with his daughter. He heard her saying that the monsters are angry at them and remembered the thought that once crossed him: Duel Monster cards have souls. This made Leo realised that the dragons were angry for being continuously used to fight as a mere tools to entertain people. He watched Zarc fused with his four dragons to become Supreme Dragon King Zarc and was shocked that they became one.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" After his daughter sacrificed herself to stop Zarc, resulting the dimension to be split into four, Leo ended up in Standard Dimension. One day, Leo met with Yūshō Sakaki and showed him the Solid Vision, which gave "Thunder Kids" mass. He told Yūshō about how you can't fantasize about Dueling with it. The two joined forces and developed the Solid Vision.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" At unknown point, Leo found and built Leo Corporation. One day, he suddenly left for the Fusion Dimension without telling anyone in his family, thereby abandoning the company. He took control of Academia and used it as a frontline base to enact his plan to unite the Four Dimensions. with the Obelisk Force.]] Eventually, Reiji stumbled into Academia through a teleportation device, but Leo caught up to him. Serena, who was attempting to escape with Reiji's aid, complained to Leo about being stuck at Academia while her comrades were preparing to attack the Xyz Dimension, but he refused to add her to the vanguard squad. Reiji also protested that Leo had abandoned Leo Corporation, to which Leo asked him if he had crossed dimensions just to find him, confusing Reiji even further. The Obelisk Force troops apprehended Serena, and Leo told her that he would definitely find her and bring her back to Academia, regardless of where she ran. He then used a wristwatch-like device to send Reiji back to Standard, but not before telling him about the Fusion Dimension and about him using Academia to help him bring the worlds together.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" Standard Dimension Arc Pre-Maiami Championship Leo was first mentioned by Shun Kurosaki when Reiji first confronts him. For yet to be revealed reasons, both Shun and Reiji consider Leo their enemy, with Reiji insisting he is preparing Duelists to confront and defeat Leo.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 25: "Steadfast Resolution! Noboru Gongenzaka" Maiami Championship Round 1 When Reiji and Shun were watching the Duel between Yūto, Sora Shiun'in, and Yūya Sakaki, Yūto revealed that Academia invaded the Xyz Dimension. Reiji stated that this was due to Leo Akaba's ambition. to bring Yuzu to Academia.]] After Sora was transported back to Academia within the Fusion Dimension, Leo was watching over a machine absorbing cards into itself. At the time, he was informed by one of his aides that the forced return program activated once Sora revealed his mission to their enemies within the Standard Dimension. However, Leo clarified that the Standard Dimension was not their enemy and that investigating Sora's memories would explain the situation.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 36: "The Resonating Dragons" After doing so, he informed Yūri about Yuzu Hīragi's existence, claiming that she might be the fourth piece that he was looking for. Because of this, he ordered Yūri to bring Yuzu to Academia.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 37: "The Destiny that Starts Moving" Round 2 and the Obelisk Force to capture Serena.]] When Sora asked Leo directly to let him return to Standard, Leo granted his request, under the conditions that Obelisk Force would accompany him and that he would retrieve Serena and bring her back to Academia as his main objective.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia" Synchro Dimension Arc Friendship Cup Finals to capture Yuzu and Serena in the Synchro Dimension.]] After hearing Dennis' report that Yuzu and Serena were in the Synchro Dimension's City, Leo gave Barrett a new mission to go to the Synchro Dimension with the Obelisk Force and capture Yuzu and Serena. He also informed him that Yūri would also come to the Synchro Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 76: "King's Gambit" Xyz Dimension Arc After Mamoru sent a report about Pendulum Summoning being used in the Xyz Dimension, Leo sent Gloria and Grace Tyler to Heartland to help defeat the Lancers.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 106: "ARC Area Project" As a precaution he also sent the Obelisk Force as backup in case the Tyler sisters lost.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 108: "The Amazoness Trap"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 109: "The Falcon that Perishes on Battlefield" Fusion Dimension Arc Lancers' Infiltration to defeat Lancers especially Yūya Sakaki down.]] He received Serena's report that she captured Yuzu, he mused that it was time for Yūshō Sakaki to learn the truth, while he watched Yūshō arrive at Academia with the Doctor.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 116: "Guardians of Sun and Moon" As Doctor monitored how his "Parasite Fusioner" made Rin follow his orders, Leo recognized his results but warned him that Rin and her counterparts are important to the ARC Area Project and not to be harmed. He then looked over to the other monitor to see Yūshō and Asuka.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 117: "The Sinister Bell's Chime" When Sanders contacted him about the Lancers landing on the island's north side, Leo told him to carry out the mission according to the plan and take Yūya Sakaki down.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 118: "Survival Duel" Leo watched Shun and Kaito argue over Ruri's sanity while listening to Doctor wondering if the siblings bond could beat the Professor's will, and merely watched as Doctor ran to do more improvements after Shun defeated Ruri.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 119: "The Little Bird Trapped in Darkness" He watched the Duel between Asuka and Yūri, but was horrified at Yūri's wish to seal everyone in all dimensions into cards to prove he's the strongest, evening standing up when Yūri sealed Asuka into a card.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 123: "The Glorious Machine Dragon" He then watched Yūya Dueled Ruri and noticed something when Yūya told Ruri he was Yūto. He then stood up in surprise when Yūya turned into Yūto and wondered if the second personality in Yūya was something else.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 124: "Phantom Knights Revives" He was informed by Doctor that captured Yūya and had his students bring in Reiji, Reira, and Yūshō, telling the latter he's been waiting for him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 125: "The Blazing Dragon" The Origin of Four Dimensions He saw Reira, wondering who he was and told Yūshō he wasn't a genius since the Solid Vision was just reproduced from existing technology. He revealed to them that it was developed in the United World and asked them why the only difference between the Four Dimensions were the Summoning methods. He then revealed how the United World had all of them and the Solid Vision was already put to practical use there. At that time, he wanted to give new possibilities and create a Solid Vision that was more vivid, lively, and flexible. He then used Duel Monsters with it and found out there were perfectly compatible but unintentionally opened Pandora's Box. His research brought forth powerful monsters with mass and he was praised as the person for leading Dueling into a new era. But the technology led the world to ruin due to the people's frenzy and the appearance of Zarc. He also revealed how Zarc evolved Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz with their finest dragons and stood at the top of the Dueling world. Then, when the people celebrated that day, Zarc declared he'll destroy the world and summoned his four dragons to attack everyone. He then remembered how Duel Monsters had souls, which appeared in the worst possible way by giving them real bodies, thereby materializing their anger. Since their bodies made from Solid Vision, normal weapons had no affect on them and the dragons had begun to take revenge. He told them how the four dragons swallowed Zarc's and became the Ultimate Monster: Supreme Dragon King Zarc. The only thing that could fight Zarc, who had godlike power was a Duelist just as strong. Leo felt responsible for creating that demon and couldn't afford to give up, even if it meant sacrificing himself to save his world. When Reiji called it made-up story to calm Reira, Leo angrily told him it truly happened, since it took place in front of his eyes and that world would enter its final moments because of Supreme Dragon King Zarc.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 126: "The Day the Devil was Born" References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard Dimension Category:Fusion Dimension Category:Antagonist Category:Academia Category:Original Dimension